Avatar: The Last Earthbender
by Tori Maya Potter
Summary: What if it wasn't the Fire Nation who attacked, but the Water Tribes? What if Aang wasn't the Avatar, but Toph? What if Zuko and Azula were 'good' and Katara and Sokka 'bad? What if everything had been different? TOKKA, ZUTARA, TYZULA, AU.
1. The Girl in the Cave

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**I really like the idea of turning enemies into friends and the other way around. Also, Toph has always been one of my favourite characters and according to some of my friends my personality is kind of like hers. So yeah, I hope you like my fanfic :). Please correct any grammar or other mistakes; English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's and the plot.**

* * *

_Summary_

_"Fire. Air. Water. Earth._

_My Uncle used to tell me stories about the old days; a time of peace, when the Avatar kept balance between the Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. But that all changed when the Water Tribes attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless waterbenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Water Tribes are nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my uncle and the soldiers of our Nation journeyed to the Air Nomads to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my family to look after the Nation. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Earth Kingdom and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world."_

_~Zuko_

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Girl in the Cave  


I wish I had already mastered firebending, it would make everything so much easier. I try to think of a way to set the small amount of wood I gathered during the day on fire. It's a cold evening and I might even freeze to death if I don't manage to keep myself warm. Though dying right here might not even be that bad for the world, because then a new Avatar will be born, one who will be able to master all elements. My parents were right, a blind girl like me can never save the world from the Water Tribes.

I sigh, wondering how long I've been in this cave. I think about my parents. Would they miss me? Does my absence even make a difference for them? I mean, most people don't even know I exist. My life mostly consists of wandering around the house and taking on earthbending lessons that are way too easy for me. And of course beating other benders as the Blind Bandit. Those are the only moments I feel like my disability doesn't affect me.

* * *

Suddenly I feel some strange vibrations about twenty meters away. The earth feels wet. That can only mean one thing; the Water Tribes. I mentally prepare myself to fight and leave the cave. It's not a good idea to take the wood with me so I groan a bit annoyed. I spend my whole afternoon gathering it. When I'm outside I realise I'm not the one who's in danger. The Earth Kingdom is. I stand in front of the cave, knowing I should help the Kingdom – I'm the Avatar after all – but also knowing there's nothing I can do – they're certainly going to use a lot of water which makes seeing hard for me. And even if I could see properly, there's no way I can fight the Water Tribes. Right now I'm just like any other earthbender from the Kingdom. I'm about to return to the cave when I notice two people are coming in my direction.

* * *

"Zuzu what are you doing?" a girly voice asks.

"I want to see what's going on," a male voice replies. Both are have an average length, but something about them seems unfamiliar. When I can't figure out just _what_ is different about them I give up and assume they're from another Nation. What are they doing here? I hide behind the cave and ready myself to defend if needed.

"Wait." They stand still in front of the entrance of the cave, which is only several meters away from me. The boy points in my direction.

"I thought I heard something over there."

I quickly hit the ground, immobilising them with a low wall of earth.

"That's right," I say while I come closer to them, even though I don't need that to take a better look at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Even if I can't save the Kingdom, I can at least try to keep those strangers away.

"My name is Azula and I am the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai," the girl says and her voice sounds a bit bitchy. Fire Nation? Why would they come all the way to the Earth Kingdom? It's literally on the other side of the world.

"And this here is my brother Zuzu who insisted on watching while the Water Tribes kill all earthbenders."

"They're looking for the Avatar," Zuzu explains. I by the way think it's a nickname she gave him. My face remains emotionless when I hear the word 'Avatar'. "If they kill him, the next one will be born in our Nation. I thought that if we were able to save at least one earthbender the Avatar will have someone to teach him his last element."

I feel his eyes scanning me. "You seem to be one. Why don't you come with us to the Fire Nation?"

I decide to hide the fact that I'm the person he's looking for and give him a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"Zuzu, leave her alone," Azula says. "We don't need any more strangers in our Nation. Besides, you can't just ask her to leave her family behind like this."

Her words hit me, because leaving my family behind is _exactly_ what I did, and they didn't mind at all. In fact, they even let me walk away.

"She's most likely the only earthbender who'll survive this attack," Zuzu argues. "We can't just ignore this chance to help the Avatar."

I just stand there in silence while the siblings continue fighting. I don't think going to the Fire Nation would be a bad idea – I mean, in a few minutes there will be no more Earth Kingdom to stay for and fire is the next element I need to learn anyway – but thinking about leaving makes me feel guilty. I'm the Avatar and I'm one of the best earthbenders in the whole Kingdom. Also, I feel like it's my duty to protect my parents, like they've always protected me. That they slightly overdid their job doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't want my last memory with them be one in which we're fighting. But on the other hand, going back means death. I actually wouldn't even mind to die trying to protect the city, but I can't let that happen. I'm the Avatar and probably the last earthbender after this attack.

The sound of Azula clearing her throat snaps me back to reality.

"Are you even listening?" she asks annoyed. "I just said you can come with us if you feel like it." She turns around and pulls her brother with her.

Knowing there's nothing I can do to stop the Water Tribes, I decide to follow the siblings. I take one last look at what's left of my former home and realise there's no going back.

* * *

"So how did you end up in that cave?" Zuzu – I still don't know his real name – asks while we're walking to the ship they used to get here.

"It's a long story," I lie.

"Oh, uhm, okay." He sounds unsure.

"So are you guys firebenders?" I change the topic.

Azula rolls with her eyes. "Of course we are! I just told you our father is the _Fire Lord_."

"Don't mind her," Zuko says. "She's usually nicer."

"That's because this is the _sixth_ girl you're bringing home this month!"

"That's not true." Zuko starts counting on his fingers while quietly murmuring some names. "Seventh."

"You are absolutely unbelievable," Azula says while crossing her arms.

"So, uhm, Zuzu," I begin, feeling awkward because I don't know how else I can call him. "Why are you so interested in helping the Avatar?"

"Please call me Zuko. Everyone but Azula does."

I nod, relieved I finally know his real name. Imagine having to call him Zuzu all the time…

"But to answer your question, this war has to end and if the Avatar is the only one who can do that we should do everything we can to help him."

"Maybe he doesn't even exist," Azula says.

"Of course he does!"

* * *

We're reaching the ship and Azula immediately climbs on. I stand still when I realise I can't follow her movements anymore.

"What is the ship made out of actually?"

"Metal," Zuko answers. "Why?"

"Well, I'm blind," I answer casually. "But metal should be okay."

"Y-You are?" Zuko exclaims amazed. "But how?"

"I see with earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is. You, that tree… even those ants."

Zuko seems to be impressed by my story and offers to help me on board. I firmly shake my head and confidently enter the water. I'm standing in front of the ship and feel the insecurity rising up in my chest. I know metal bending is impossible, but there should be vibrations. I grab the ship and am relieved when I notice I can see Azula again.

"What are you guys waiting for?" she asks.

Zuko grabs my hand pulls me on the ship. I follow him, still grateful I have vision. For minutes we just sit in silence, I next to Zuko and Azula across us. I think about everything that has happened in a few hours. I don't have a home anymore. My parents are dead. The whole Earth Kingdom is dead. I feel like I'm about to cry but the wind blowing in my face keeps the tears from coming.

"What's your name actually?" Zuko asks after a while, and only then I realise he actually has a really nice voice.

"Toph," I reply.

"Toph, hm?" he repeats. "I like your name."

"Zuzu, _please_," Azula says annoyed.

"What?"

His sister just sighs and turns around. I wonder what the sea looks like and curse my eyes for not working the way they're supposed to.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying my best to keep the story in character, but it's kind of hard at some points. The first few chapters are probably going to be a lot like the main story, only with reversed roles. I haven't decided about the ships yet so suggestions are more than welcome. Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to review!**

**Updates every Sunday.**

**xx Jasmin  
**


	2. The Runaway

**A/N: Heyya!**

**I'm sorry I'm late with uploading, I was gaming xD (playing _League of Legends_. I did win all games so far!). Thank you so much for all the follows/favourites/reviews, you guys made my week a lot better. I hope you like this chapter, it's probably more out of character than the previous one but I tried my best.**

**In case you haven't noticed yet, I edited chapter 1.  
**

* * *

annelise311: I like Zoph but I decided to do Zutara because it's just omg

seti31: Haha yeah, I felt like doing that xD

Guest: Zutara is my favourite ship! I started writing this fanfic with that idea.

Guest: Thank you :D

crazyforu2: Thank you so much!

electric gurrl: I changed my chapter, thanks a lot for all the feedback, I'm really happy with it.

Guest: Zutara: yes. Taang: I'm going for Tokka.

zuko890: yay I'm glad to hear that c:

* * *

_Summary_

_Toph is hiding in a cave after running away from home when the Water Tribes arrive and destroy the Earth Kingdom. During the attack, two Fire Nation siblings find the young Avatar and offer her a lift to their home Nation. _

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Runaway

"Welcome to the Fire Nation," Zuko says cheerfully.

It's really different from what I had expected. There are a lot of people everywhere; children running around, teenagers hanging out, adults drinking tea together. And they all seem to be so… happy. Life in the Earth Kingdom was always stressful. We were the biggest Nation and the Avatar would be born in our Kingdom, which made us a top priority for the Water Tribes. We always had to be careful for attacks. The buildings too are really different. Most of them are made out of stone – hooray for my feet – and have pagoda-styled roofs.

"Let's go see Dad," Azula says. "He must be worried."

* * *

We enter an enormous throne room, one so big that my mansion would've fit at least three times in it. There's a carpet on the ground and pillars next to it on both sides. In front of the throne stands a tall man who's talking to another – smaller – man.

"Father, we have returned." Zuko and Azula slightly bow to show their respect and I decide to do the same.

The Fire Lord looks up when he hears the siblings and tells the other man he's dismissed. He then comes to us and hugs his children.

"Zuko. Azula. I was so worried about you. I was afraid you would get killed." He looks at me. "And who are you?"

"This is Toph, she's an earthbender," Zuko says proudly and he suddenly sounds a lot younger. "We saved her from the Water Tribes!"

I decide to keep the fact that I wasn't in danger at all and just nod.

"Good job," the Fire Lord says, also sounding proud. "I knew you two would be great fighters. You must be exhausted now. How about you get some rest? I'll prepare a bed for our guest."

* * *

"Wake up, Toph!"

At first I don't recognise the voice that wakes me up. I put one foot on the ground and see Zuko standing next to my bed.

"Azula is waiting outside, you should get ready! There are some clothes on the chair. Hurry up, okay? There's so much to show you!"

He leaves my room and I slowly get up. I'm in a room of medium size, there's a carpet on the ground and a closet in the left corner. On my right is a small desk with a chair. I search for the clothes, wondering what they'll look like. After getting dressed I go outside and immediately see Zuko and Azula.

"Good morning," Azula says friendly. "Did you sleep well?"

I nod, surprised by how sudden she changed her attitude. I guess this was what Zuko meant by 'she's usually nicer'.

"Let's go," Zuko says and he again grabs my arm and pulls me with him. I laugh.

"I can walk by myself, don't worry."

* * *

We walk back to the Capital Harbour through which we entered the Fire Nation and I now have a chance to take a good look at it. We're standing in front of an impressive Harbour that has so many docks that it can hold at least ten enormous ships and several small ones at the same time. The entrance to the Harbour is closed off by a massive sea wall, with one large tower on each side. Zuko and Azula seem to be expecting some kind of reaction from me but "wow" is the only thing I can come up with. We leave the Harbour through the Royal Plaza, a structure where Fire Nation Royalty hold inspiring rallies according to Zuko.

"Can I borrow one silver piece?" I ask the question I've been dying to ask ever since we passed a dealer on the streets.

"Sure." Zuko gives me one and I smile.

"Let's have some fun."

* * *

We join the crowd of people who are watching a gamble where you have to guess under which of the three bowls the rock lies. It doesn't take long until the dealer notices me, like I expected him to.

"You there. Want to play a friendly game?"

"How could I possible play?" I ask while I put on my most innocent face. "I'm blind."

"You don't have to see to be lucky."

I get down on my knees, pretending to need my hands to find the table. I get out the silver piece I got from Zuko and put in on the table. I keep myself from grinning while the dealer starts moving the bowls. This is where seeing people have a disadvantage. They all guess wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending. There are three rocks in total and he uses his sleeves to move them. When the dealer is done I point at the one with the rock.

"Good job, Toph," Azula says.

"Wow, fancy guessing." The dealer hands me two silver pieces. "You are amazing at this! Would you like to make the game a little more… interesting?"

"More interesting?" I ask, still playing dumb. "How?"

"Well, let's say you toss in your friend's dao blades, then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against it and that's more interesting."

"Okay, I'll do it," I say while I grab Zuko's blades. He protests but I ignore it.

The dealer starts moving the bowls again and I feel that he's removing rocks. I knew he was going to cheat. When he's about to remove the last rock, I slightly move my hand which stops the rock from leaving the bowl.

"Sorry little lady," the dealer says after I pointed at the middle bowl. I'm pretty sure the expression on his face is going to be priceless, it's such a shame I can't see it.

"What the–"

I grab the pouch with the silver pieces and Zuko's blades and leave with a polite "thank you".

* * *

"That was so cool," Azula says. "How did you do that?"

"I can see with my earthbending," I answer and I give her the money. "See this as a token of my gratitude for letting me stay in your house."

"Our father is the Fire Lord, we don't need any silver pieces," Zuko says, but I refuse to keep the pouch.

I stand still when we pass another dealer and I realise I still have three pieces in my pocket. I can't stick with them forever, so it might be a good idea to get myself some money too.

"Toph, we're rich enough," Zuko says while he tries to pull me with him. "You'll get into trouble if you keep deceiving others."

"I'll need to continue on my own at some point," I say. "And it's fun."

"Come on Zuzu, once more isn't going to hurt anyone."

Zuko sighs. "Fine."

* * *

I never intended to keep gambling, but I didn't know scamming dealers could be so much fun. We're walking through the Royal Plaza and I sit down against one of the walls. Azula does the same and laughs while she puts the pouches with golden pieces she had been carrying with her down. Zuko paces in front of us but I ignore his presence.

"You know what would be fun?" Azula says. "Pretending to get run over by a noble's carriage. With your earthbending skills it shouldn't be hard at all. I've done this scam a few times with some friends when I was younger. Every nobleman is willing to pay a lot for you silence."

I nod. "Sounds great."

Apparently Zuko was listening to our conversation because he now interrupts.

"It really makes me sick that you are deceiving our people just because it's _fun_."

I notice he's only talking to his sister so I pretend to be looking at the water. Even though I can't see it.

"You're disappointing me, Azula," he continues. "I expected better from you, I really did."

He waits for a reaction, but none comes, so after a while he turns around.

"You're both disgusting me."

While Zuko leaves the Plaza, Azula and I both remain quiet. I don't have anything to say so I wait for her to break the silence. She does, eventually.

"Maybe he's right."

I raise one eyebrow and wait for her to continue.

"I didn't tell you this, but when I went to the toilet, I heard people talking about you. A small girl who's scamming all dealers in the Nation. I didn't take it serious, but maybe we should see this as a warning."

"Rumours don't mean anything," I say. "It's not like they have wanted posters for me hanging all over the place, right? But if you want me to stop too, then fine."

"They already gave you a nickname."  
"Really? What am I called?"

"The Runaway."

I smile. "Not bad."

* * *

**A/N: I did my best to describe what the Fire Nation looks like, but couldn't find that much about the area they are in right now. Also, I don't really know what to do with Azula's personality because I don't want her to be bitchy all the time. I hope you still liked it and please review!**_  
_

**I'm not sure I'll be uploading next Sunday because school has started again and I want good marks. There will definitely be an update in two weeks though.  
**

**xx Jasmin**


	3. The First Kiss

**A/N: Hey people!**

**I finally decided what my author's name is going to be! I don't want to use a name I took from books so that's why you can call me Jasmin Skye from now on ;).**

**It took me a while to finish this chapter, I had an idea but then wanted to rewrite everything and I had a hard time writing the last part. I hope you like it though :).**

* * *

RickNash: I never really thought about Sokkla. I might use that ship in some chapters. And I don't really like Taang to be honest.

electric gurrl: Thanks for the correction, I didn't notice.

zuko890: I'm slightly changing her personality so yeah, she can have fun ;)

Missycole23: I'm not sure 'evil' is the right word but I guess you could say they sort of are. You know I only just realise the world 'evil' is actually a really cool word.

azula: Yes I was already planning on letting Aang teach her. I mean, what is Team Avatar without the Avatar himself? (I know he's just an airbender now but still)

* * *

_Summary_

_Toph enters the Fire Nation and especially the gamblers catch her attention. She notices the dealers all cheat and uses her earthbending to scam them. Only Zuko doesn't like her actions and warns her she'll get into trouble if she doesn't stop._

* * *

Chapter 3 – The First Kiss

Azula and I just sit in silence next to each other and for the first time in a really long while I feel relaxed. The sound of the water calms me. I guess that's kind of weird for an Earth Kingdom girl like me. I try to ignore it but I'm actually feeling guilty for gambling like that. I'm the Avatar, I'm supposed to help people, not to scam them. I start to regret going with Zuko and Azula and then remember I'm not sitting on my own.

"Are you okay?" I ask, because I suddenly get the feeling Azula's everything but.

"Yeah."

"You're lying." If her voice hadn't been so shaky I wouldn't have noticed.

She sighs. "Zuko… I don't want him to be mad at me."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. She must be really upset because she even stopped calling him by his nickname.

"You know, our father is a really busy man as he's the Fire Lord. And Zuko has always been there for me, as a big brother, almost as a second father. And I? I've only been a big disappointment to him."

"I'm sure that's not true," I say, afraid she'll hear the uncertainly in my voice.

I feel Azula wants to say something, but she stays quiet. She probably thinks I didn't notice and I decide it's better not to chase it.

"You know, Zuko is…" I start, but the sound of footsteps stop me from finishing my sentence. Zuko.

* * *

"Toph, listen," he says. "I know you just want to have fun, but if you don't stop with these scams, I'll personally ask Father to banish you." He then turns to Azula. "Sorry about what I just said. I shouldn't blame you for the things that girl does."

"Oh wow, so everything is my fault now?" I get up, angry.

"Pretty much yeah."

"I was already planning to stop anyway. But even if I wasn't, what's the problem with getting some money?"

"You're not 'just getting some money', you're cheating."

"So are they."

"That doesn't give you the right to do so too!"

"You know, Zuko, I don't even care about the money," I say while I kick against the pouches with golden pieces on the ground. "I just wanted to be able to have _fun_ for once. But I don't expect you to understand. You didn't grow up in a Nation where children learn how to be a warrior instead of the history of their country. There wasn't any time to play in the Earth Kingdom, because we had to prepare for war. You didn't grow up with parents who hid your existence from the whole world simply because you were born blind."

"We can't fight the Water Tribes with _fun_."

"Whatever," I say, getting pretty sick of his presence. "I'm going to my room."

* * *

I leave the Plaza and walk into a random direction. I hear Zuko shouting something to me but I ignore it. I try my best to stay tough, but eventually I can't stop the tears from flowing anymore. I've never had any friends in my life, and this was the perfect chance to get some. I sigh while I wipe the tears from my face. He probably hates me now. I pull myself together and notice there's yet another dealer not far away from me. I decide to go there, hoping watching gambles will distract me. As always the dealer notices me.

"You, young lady, how about giving this game a try?"

I'm about to shake my head when I feel a hand grab my arm. I gasp.

"No, she doesn't want to," Zuko says and he pulls me with him. I struggle but he's too strong for me. I can't believe he actually followed me. I also can't believe I was risking banishment just because I needed some distraction.

"This is it, Toph," he says on the way to the palace. "I'm taking you to my father right now and you'll be leaving the Fire Nation tomorrow."

"I wasn't even gambling," I say, but he doesn't believe me. _Of course_ he doesn't.

* * *

We enter the throne room and find the Fire Lord sitting on an impressive throne. Normally I would've wondered why he was sitting here all on his own, but as I'm about to get banished, I don't feel like wasting my time on solving that mystery.

"Son," he says surprised. "What a pleasure to see you!"

Zuko again bows politely but this time I don't join him.

"Father, this girl has been deceiving our people. I have warned her but she didn't listen. I don't think we should keep people like her in our Nation."

The Fire Lord nods. "I see. But she deserves a last chance, like every citizen does. If she can prove she means our people no harm, she may stay."

"But Father, I've already given her a second chance! She didn't take it, I just found her gambling even after promising to stop."

"I wasn't gambling," I repeat and I start to feel frustrated. "Why doesn't anybody _ever_ listen to me?!"

"I would believe you if I hadn't seen you doing it with my very own eyes."

"If what you're saying is true, she'll be arrested and has to go to jail," the Fire Lord interrupts. "This is a task for the police and I'm not going to interfere."

The doors of the throne room open again and Azula comes running in.

"Here you are! I've been looking for you all over the palace!"

On her way to us she stops.

"Wait. Zuzu, why are you holding Toph like that? You don't –"

I realise he never let go of my arm, like he was afraid I would run away.

"Of course I don't," Zuko snarls while releasing me. I'll never admit it, but I think he's kind of cute when he's angry. "But Toph refuses to stop gambling so I thought it would be better if she'd leave."

"What?!" Azula exclaims. "You can't banish her or anything!"

"If I could, I would do it without hesitation."

* * *

The next morning I wake up early, troubled by homesickness and feelings of guilt. I feel like a burden to the Fire Nation. As soon as the Water Tribes find out I'm here, they'll attack. I can't let that happen. Maybe it's time for me to leave. I get up, slowly, and hope Azula is still sleeping; I can't bear to face her right now. I'm sure she's disappointed in me.

I quietly leave the castle and walk down the stone stairs. I don't know where I'm going but it doesn't matter to me. I miss all the nature there was back in my former home. I miss walking around barefoot and feeling the earth beneath my feet. I isolate myself from everything around me while I keep walking, trying to imagine being in the Earth Kingdom. It doesn't take me long to see the familiar shapes I used to see all the time. Every step I take makes it easier for myself to believe I'm not in the Fire Nation anymore. I smile when I recognise the walls that protect my mansion. I never thought seeing those - the walls that were isolating me from the rest of the world - could ever make me so happy. I start running, wanting nothing but seeing my parents and telling them how sorry I am. I will talk to them and there's nothing that can stop me.

* * *

A hand grabbing my arm snaps me back to reality; it's a feeling I know all too well.

"Leave me alone," I say while I bite my lip, trying my hardest not to cry.

"Toph, you were about to run into a wall," Zuko says and he lets go of my arm.

"I was not," I insist.

"We should go back to the palace," he changes the subject. I shake my head and sit down. Zuko does the same and feeling how small the distance between us is gives me a feeling I've never felt before.

"Are you okay, Toph?"

"Yes," I say while the tears stream down my face.

"I realise I made a mistake by saying the things I told you," Zuko says and it makes me remember how beautiful his voice can be. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. Father is right, it's not my business, but the police's."

I hide my face in his shirt and cry. He puts his arms around me and even though I'm not that familiar with him yet the feeling reminds me of safety.

"You're really a special girl. I'm so happy I met you."

Suddenly all the fights we had about something stupid like gambling don't matter anymore. I let go of his shirt and wipe my tears away while wishing I could see what he looks like.

"I… I don't know what to say to that," I stammer.

"You don't need to say anything."

I put my arms around his neck while he holds me tight and slowly my lips get closer to his.

* * *

**A/N: Some Zoph because I really like that ship too. I know you could say it's weird for them to randomly kiss like that, but my reason for writing this is that they're both feeling really fucked up emotionally and just kind of get carried away in the moment.**

**Thanks again for all the follows, favourites and reviews! I'll try my best to upload next Sunday.  
**

**xx Jasmin**


	4. The Avatar Returns

**A/N: Hello my dear readers :P,**

**I want to make clear that the ships in the summary is what the ships will be like in the end. There might be some chapters with different ships like I have Zoph now but this is only temporarily. Since I got so many negative reviews about Sokkla I won't be using that ship.**

* * *

Guardian of Sarcasm: I'm sorry but this is going to be a Zutara fanfic.

Missycole23: Sort of yes xD

LemonLimeGrandSupreme: I know, those are the things I need to work on. By the way I like your username.

electric gurrl: I had no idea I was doing that haha. I'm reading your fic _restraint_ now and it's amazing in my opinion.

Fake Nails Real Hearts: Thank youuu :D

bellamortbaby: Yeah I know it's quite short. I hope it doesn't ruin the fanfic or anything.

lessonsinlovexoxo: Thanks :)

FanfictionVillainess: Actually there are more people with this idea but I only noticed that after I started writing xD.

promiscuityisafigt: I decided to leave it out, don't worry ;)

A Kingdom of Isolation: AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M THE QUEEN! THE WIND IS HOWLING LIKE THIS – Sorry, got carried away there. Thanks for reviewing! I don't know what else to say because I basically responded to your review already.

fille de plaisirs: Yes yes, it will be Zutara, Tokka and Tyzula c:

Riska Kutara404: Thank you :) Sorry, this is going to be a Zutara story in the end but probably with quite some Toph/Zuko in the beginning.

* * *

_Summary_

_Zuko accuses Toph of gambling and tries to get her banished, but the Fire Lord doesn't want to interfere with the police. When Toph is going on a morning walk and meets Zuko, it turns out he cares more about her than he has been showing._

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Avatar Returns

Our kiss doesn't last long.

"Sorry Toph," Zuko says while he pushes me away. "I didn't mean to do that."

He releases me and the feeling of safety is replaced by darkness.

"It's okay," I say, even though it's not at all.

"Let's go back."

I nod, but find myself unable to follow him. My thoughts are spinning like crazy.

"Come." Zuko grabs my arm and gently pulls me with him. I decide to let him and try my best not to notice the beauty of his voice and the strange feeling in my stomach. It's awfully quiet and I start to feel really uncomfortable. While walking back to the palace, I realise all I want is to kiss him again. But he didn't mean it. He doesn't like me the way I like him. It's as if he opened my eyes to the feeling I have been trying to ignore all along, and now I can't deny it anymore; I am madly in love with the son of the Fire Lord.

He told me I was _special_. Lies.

He told me he was _happy_ he met me. Lies.

He actually _kissed_ me, but I could've known he wasn't feeling anything for me. I should've known it, but I was too blind to see it. Literally.

* * *

We're walking up the stone stairs without having said a single word to each other when Zuko stops me.

"Would you mind not telling Azula about what we did?" he breaks the silence.

"Why not?" I ask.

"It's a long story," Zuko replies and I notice he's lying.

"I've got the time."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," I say while I make my way to the palace. "I wonder why I was even expecting you to be honest with me."

"Toph, wait!" Zuko yells but I keep walking. He already messed up my mind and I don't need him to make it even worse.

I enter the entrance hall without paying attention to where I'm walking and bump into someone. I don't bother to apologise and continue my way to my room. I notice how the distance between me and Zuko is decreasing every second, which only makes me want to disappear as fast as possible. I'm walking downstairs when I hear the person I bumped into talking to the boy I'm trying to avoid.

"Prince Zuko, there's a Water Tribe boat approaching our Nation!"

* * *

His message shocks me but I quickly pull myself together and turn around.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course he is," Zuko replies. "Not everyone is joking around all the time like you."

I raise one eyebrow. Is this how he's trying to forget our kiss?

"So I guess we have to defend the Capital Harbour then?" I ask, ignoring his comment.

"You're not going anywhere. We don't need girls like you walking in our way."

"When will you finally realise I'm not a little girl anymore? My length doesn't define my strength, you know."

"This isn't your Nation," the soldier interferes. "You don't have to fight for us."

"I don't have any other Nation to fight for."

Zuko grabs both my hands and I think he's looking me in the eye. I try to stare back.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Toph," he says and then turns around. I watch Zuko and the soldier leave the palace and then slowly fall into pieces on the ground. I feel tears flowing down my cheeks while I curse myself for letting one boy become my weakness. I also curse myself for deceiving Fire Nation citizens. I wipe away the tears and force myself to get up. I have to stop the Water Tribes for destroying this Nation too.

* * *

I hear footstep behind me; Azula.

"What's going on?" She gets closer to me. "Are you okay, Toph?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," I lie, knowing she'll be able to see through it. Then I run away from her while fighting the tears that are blossoming in my eyes. I keep running and tell myself it's my responsibility to prevent the destruction of this Nation.

The closer I get to the Capital Harbour, the more Fire Nation soldiers I meet. I mentally prepare myself for battle while I walk through the Royal Plaza. The place that seemed to be so peaceful has now turned into a chaotic Plaza. I reach the Harbour and after seeing soldiers hide behind ships I decide to do the same. At first I wasn't paying any attention to the other person hiding there, but when I do, I realise it's Zuko.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks me angrily.

"Helping you fight the Water Tribes," I say, ignoring his anger.

"We don't need your help."

"I don't have anything better to do."

Zuko sighs but accepts the fact that he won't be able to get rid of me at this moment and starts focussing on the water.

Not much later a boat reaches the Harbour and I hear the sound of people throwing fireballs. The guards in the large towers are probably the ones firing them.

"It looks like that's the only boat," Zuko whispers. "That means we might actually stand a chance while fighting them."

Somehow the fireballs aren't bothering the enemy at all – I guess they're bending water – because I feel how it reaches a dock.

* * *

A group of about six soldiers leave the boat, led by two younger persons. They're slightly taller than me and I guess they must be about my age. The soldiers manage to counter all the attacks from the Fire Nation soldiers and a male voice starts talking.

"Your fire is useless against water. You better surrender already."

To the other leader gives a small bending demonstration. Too bad I can't see the water.

"We won't fight you if you hand in the Avatar," a female voice says. "We know he's with you."

Her words shock me even though I've been expecting this attack my whole life. It's what I've been preparing for my whole life. Only I never thought they would be coming for _me_.

They keep walking forward and find two hidden soldiers.

"You two," the boy says. "You better tell us where you're hiding him before you get hurt."

One of the soldiers ignites his fist, but the girl start bending too and I assume she turned the flames into ice. The other soldier starts talking.

"We don't know anything about the Avatar. Didn't he die when you destroyed the Earth Kingdom?"

"We know he fled to your Nation," the boy says. "Maybe we should… refresh his memory a bit."

The girl lets out an evil laugh. "Sounds like a great idea."

I realise they are about to attack the soldiers again and get up, ignoring Zuko's desperate attempts to get me into hiding again. I'll have to face the Water Tribes at some point in my life anyway.

"Looking for me?"

* * *

"_You_ are the Avatar?" the girl exclaims confused. "But you're a firebender."

"Well, you're a waterbender."

I remember I'm still wearing the Fire Nation clothes and grin while I get closer to her. The other soldiers and the boy back away while the girl and I start circling around each other, searching for an opportunity to strike.

"This is impossible," the girl says. "You're supposed to be an earthbender. How did you do it? Did you just transfer your soul?"

"Who knows?"

The girl shoots annoyed a jet of water at me, but I dodge. Even though I can't see her bendables, her movements are enough for me.

"What are you planning to do?" she provokes. "It's not like your firebending can ever beat my waterbending."

"You think so?"

She's about to strike again and the moment she lifts her foot I move mine forward, creating a line of twisted earth columns and moving it right under her feet. My attack surprises her since she wasn't expecting me to be an earthbender. When she puts her foot down, I move mine to the left, bringing her out of balance. It's almost like Earth Rumble. I'm glad this boat showed up because I got to miss beating people up.

* * *

"She's an earthbender!" the boy exclaims.

"Yes, I can see that," the girl says frustrated while she gets up. The Fire Nation soldiers start surrounding the intruders and assume a fighting stance.

"You'll regret that." Furious the girl turns around to the group of soldiers behind her and orders them to attack. They do as she says and start shooting ice shards at the group of soldiers surrounding them. Most manage to block them with jets of fire but some get hit. The waterbenders repeat their attack and I decide that I can't let any more soldiers get hurt because of me.

"If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?"

The girl laughs. "Sure, we don't need them anyway."

The waterbenders stop fighting and the boy grabs my arms. The girl waves her arms and I feel a pair of ice cold cuffs around my wrists. I willingly let the boy lead me to the boat and when I'm about to get on I curse. It's made out of wood.

"What are you waiting for?" the boy says while he pushes me forward. The moment my left foot touches the wooden planks I notice with my right foot that Azula is running to the dock. I knew this situation was likely to happen, but I was still hoping she would've stayed in the palace. The last thing I wanted was for her to see me like this.

"Toph!" she yells. She bursts down in tears and Zuko rushes towards her. I know she'll be fine as long as he's around to protect her. I sigh and get on the boat, hoping I will be able to hide my blindness. Even though we had some fights, I'm glad I met Zuko and Azula. It's a shame this is already goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: I had a hard time describing fights from a blind girl's point of view, please help me improve it. I don't know how to make Sokka and Katara 'mean' but keep them in character at the same time, but I'm trying my best. Hope you liked the chapter :).**

**I don't think I'll be able to upload next week, I hardly started with the next chapter and I'm not really a fast writer, but I'll just try.**

**xx Jasmin**


	5. The Avatar Escapes

**A/N: Hii!**

**I apologise for the late update, I first had a really busy week with a lot of tests, and then an exchange to France. Then a holiday full of procrastination and after I suffered from writer's block.**

**Anyway, 2k views! It makes me so happy, thank you all for reading this!**

* * *

_Summary_

_A Water Tribe boat comes for the Avatar and the waterbenders are prepared to kill everyone who's in their way. Toph manages the fight the waterbenders but the firebenders don't stand a chance. She decides to hand herself in to keep the Fire Nation safe._

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Avatar Escapes  


The boy pushes me on the boat and I hear that the soldiers surround me.

"Head course to the Southern Water Tribe," the girl says. "We're going home."

She waves with her hands and the cuffs turn into water. The boy pushes me against something that feels like a mast and someone ties my hands around the spar with a rope.

"Not so tough anymore, Avatar?" the boy provokes.

"If there was any earth around, I bet I could fight you both with my hands tied," I reply. I wish I had any kind of vision, because the sound of waves collapsing against the boat makes it hard for me to rely on my hearing. I'm losing all my sense of time while desperately hoping someone will come to save me. If only I wouldn't have been on my way to the most evil man in the world, I could've laughed at how vulnerable I actually am without earth. If I don't figure out an alternative way to see soon my blindness might become my fatal weakness.

* * *

I start counting in my mind, to give myself an idea of how long we've been sailing and to distract myself from what's coming.

_One. Two. Three._

There's a cold wind blowing in my face and I get the feeling the waves have become wilder.

_Four. Five. Six._

I'm scared. So damn scared. Something I would never admit to anyone.

_Seven. Eight. Nine._

I can't help but wonder what the tribal chief will do with me. The thoughts of being handed over to him make me shiver.

_Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

Jeez, Toph. Stop letting your fears control you.

_Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen._

My legs are shaking heavily and the weight of my body becomes too much for them to carry. Slowly I lose consciousness.

* * *

A loud thud brings me back to my senses. Not being able to see causes me to panic at first, but then I remember where I am; on a wooden boat Water Tribe boat on my way to their tribal chief. Recalling that immediately makes me want to pass out again, but I know I have to at least try to get away. The guards around me start whispering nervously which makes me wonder what's going on. The loud waves make it hard for me to follow their conversation and I'm only able to catch a few words. "…fainted?"

"…out of nowhere…"

"…should we?"

"…no… not Katara…"

"…bad idea…"

"OH MY! DRAGON!"

The guards screams the words out loud and panic spreads quickly through the crew. I remain calm though. Just like random dragons can only mean Water Tribe can random dragons only mean Fire Nation. Could it be Zuko and Azula?

There are some hasty footsteps and a hand grabs my shoulder.

"What did you do?" The boy sounds threatening and I feel him breathing in my face. "You signalled them, didn't you?!"

I don't answer and just stare through the darkness, still wondering whether the two Fire Nation siblings are on that dragon. I try my best not to get my hopes but, but honestly, I want to see them so badly.

"Prince Sokka, the dragon is approaching the ship!" a loud and clear voice yells.

"Guard the Avatar!" the boy yells back. "Make sure she can't scape."

I feel multiple eyes watching me carefully but I don't even mind. It's like my Avatar spirit is telling me that it'll be alright.

* * *

"It's shooting fireballs at us!"

Not a second later I feel a great source of heat nearing me. I pray that it won't hit me while wishing I could do more.

"Idiots!" the girl - I think her name was Katara - yells at the guards while the fireball hits the boat, causing it to shake heavily. For a few seconds there's a loud, roaring flame, and then both the sound and the heat are gone. I take it it's the girl's waterbending that extinguished the fire. "Release her from the mast and take her somewhere safe."

One of the guards cuts the ropes that were tying me to the mast and grabs my arms so I can't move. A moment later I feel the same ice cuffs around my wrists.

"Move!" The guard pushes me with ahead of him as another fireball hits the boat. I lose my balance and the guard catches me. "Faster!" He sounds rather annoyed and starts violently pulling me with him. I don't struggle; after all he can actually see the fireballs whereas I can only feel the heat.

Something falls on the boat and when the flames I was expecting don't come I realise it's earth. Bendables. Vision. I immediately move the earth towards me and knock the guard off his feet. I grin. _Now_ it's fair.

* * *

"Toph!" A familiar voice is calling my name while I knock out the guards one by one. Katara is too busy extinguishing fire and Sokka can't help his crew out either as he's desperately trying to calm his driver down. I hold the small amount of earth close to me while I walk closer to the screaming. I feel a strong wind blowing in my face and a loud clapping sound. The dragon must be trying to get closer to the boat.

A hand grabs my arm and twists it behind my back. I immediately react by throwing rocks at my attacker, but it doesn't help. The guard grabs my other hand and I can't move.

"Let – go!" I yell while desperately try to kick him. The boat shakes again and I expect another heat source. Instead, I feel how the guards let's go of my arms while he screams. I hear more flames and I realise it must be a firebender who's helping me.

* * *

"Zuko?" I ask. "Is that you?"

"Come Toph, let's go!" he replies.

"Where are you?" My ability to hear is affected really badly by the sound of waves breaking on the boat.

He grabs my arms and pulls me with him. I take the small bit of earth with me – ready to knock down any guard – and ignore their whispers.

"Is she… blind?"

"What?! How does she bend?"

"Idiots! Don't let her escape!" Katara yells angrily.

Zuko puts his arm around me. "Hold on tight." I do as he says and I feel how my feet lose contact with the wood. I think I'm flying. I hear flames underneath me and I take it Zuko is shooting a jet of fire out of his fist. I make a mental note to ask him to teach me that trick when I've mastered firebending.

* * *

We land on a leather saddle, on the dragon. The next thing I feel is Azula hugging me tight.

"I was so worried," she sobs. "You could've died out there!"

"Oh well," I say, pretending it was nothing. "Next time you feel like hugging something, go hug Zuko."

I sit down, feeling exhausted. "So where are we going now?" I ask, hoping it'll be able to get some rest.

"Somewhere you can learn firebending," Zuko replies. I could've known I wouldn't get time to catch my breath.

"Thank you for saving me," I say quietly. "Thank you for leaving your family behind."

"It's not there were any other options," Azula says slightly annoyed.

I don't know how to respond and stare at the sky.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Zuko breaks the silence.

I sigh. "Because I didn't want to hear that I can't save the world due to my blindness."

"I would never say such things," Zuko says. "Who told you that?"

"My parents," I say quietly. "You wanted to know how I ended up in that cave, right? I think it wouldn't hurt to tell you now."

* * *

_I thought it was just a day like any other. I was waiting for Master Yu to come to our mansion for my daily earthbending lessons. But that time he didn't come to teach me. He came to tell us that I wasn't just an ordinary bender._

_"How can _she_ be the next Avatar?" My father said in awe to my teacher._

_"She is _blind_," my mother added. "It's already hard enough for her to learn one element. How do you expect her to master all four?!"_

_"I'm not a child anymore," I told them. "And I'm not as hopeless as you think. There's nothing wrong with my earthbending."_

_I readied myself to give them a small demonstration, but my father stopped me._

_"I don't want you to bend anymore," he said, and then turned to Master Yu. "You're hereby fired. She's not going to risk her life just so she can learn to bend some elements."_

_"You can't prohibit me to bend!" I yelled and I angrily hit the ground with my right food, creating a low wall of earth between me and my parents. "I'm the only one capable of stopping the Water Tribes!"_

_"We are doing this for your own good, Toph," my mother said while my father stepped over the wall, trying to grab my arm. I quickly dodged and took a step back._

_"If you're not going to support me on this journey, I will find a way to learn all elements myself."_

_I turned around and slowly walked to the exit of the room, secretly hoping my parents would call me back and tell me they'd accepted the fact that I was the Avatar._

_But they didn't._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I tried my best but I think there's still a lot to improve in this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think and what I should change.**

**I'm really really _trying_ to write faster but I just can't.**

**xx Jasmin**


End file.
